


I'm Home

by maki_senpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Happy birthday Kageyama, Kageyama Tobio's Birthday, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reunions, kind of, literally just fluff, overused trope but it's my favourite, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki_senpai/pseuds/maki_senpai
Summary: “Five more minutes until your birthday.” Kageyama could hear the smile in Hinata’s voice, making him throw the blankets off of him, hopping off the bed.“If I open the door and you’re not there, I’m never tossing to you again.” He said as he rushed to the front door.Hinata laughed, “If I am, then you have to toss to me forever.”“Deal.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 9
Kudos: 192
Collections: HAIKYU





	I'm Home

Kageyama is used to not looking forward to his birthday. He didn’t care much to celebrate or make a big deal out of it. Just being surrounded with his family and friends was enough for him to “celebrate” it. Most of the time, playing volleyball all day is enough for him. A whole day to spend doing what he loves most was all he could really ask for. Hinata was the one that usually made a big deal out of it, especially when they started dating in their second year of high school. He’d plan elaborate dates that involved all of Kageyama’s favourite things. He didn’t mind it much and quite enjoyed the company of his boyfriend and friends Hinata would invite. Besides, it usually ends with everyone playing a friendly match. 

This year though, he hoped to be in that chaotic mess of a day. He hoped to have Hinata beside him, planning whatever crazy activity he has for his birthday. He hoped for a bright orange ball of energy to be more excited than he is on his birthday. But as the world would have it, they are oceans apart and travel restrictions prevented Kageyama from getting what he wanted. He didn’t even mind if there were no celebrations for today. All he really wanted was to have Hinata with him. To hug and to hold him. To feel his sun-like warmth against him, to kiss the lips he’s been longing to taste once more. If Kageyama could fight a virus head-on, he would just so that Hinata can fly back home. 

Hinata was currently back in Brazil and got stuck there during lockdown. He was supposed to be home three months ago, but their plans got thwarted by the necessary travel ban. But of course, he’d rather have Hinata safe than come home for his own selfish reasons. They called each other whenever they could and would talk non-stop, but for some reason, Kageyama is missing him a little more than normal. They were used to the distance given their different teams, but they always made sure to be together on each other’s birthdays or special holidays. 

Kageyama rolled over and stared at the ceiling, sighing in exasperation. A dull pain in his chest from longing kept trying to make its presence known the closer it got to midnight. Hinata would usually turn to Kageyama in bed every fifteen minutes, counting down so that he could be the very first one to greet his boyfriend. It was endearing and Kageyama would kiss Hinata’s forehead every time he’d turn. He looked at the clock beside him, red lights screaming the time at him. 

“11:45 P.M.” 

He scowled at it as if it offended his entire bloodline. _I’d have kissed Hinata three times by now._ He thought, a pout starting to form. He really doesn’t mean to be a brat about the whole situation, but dammit, it’s his birthday. The one birthday he was actually looking forward to. Apparently Hinata had planned a joint birthday and Christmas celebration with just the two of them. And Kageyama was looking forward to that because he loved Christmas. Not that he’d admit that to anyone else. But he just especially loved Christmas with Hinata. They started a tradition whenever they’d wake up on Christmas morning. 

The couple would start the day with hot chocolate and cookies for breakfast, cuddle on the couch as they let the fill of their morning pass, then they’d open presents while tangled in each other’s arms. More often than not, they’d fight over who got the better present and settle it with a bake off since it’s the one day in the year they wouldn’t settle it through a volleyball match. It always ends in a tie, but at least they have cupcakes or whatever they decide to bake that day. By afternoon, they’d watch bad Christmas movies and fall asleep in each other’s arms under the kotatsu. Then, they’d spend Christmas dinner with friends or family, or both if the situation allows for it. Or sometimes, they’ll lazily spend it with just the two of them and cook their own little Christmas dinner. 

Kageyama wanted that _badly_. Honestly, he just wanted Hinata to come home. He didn’t even care about celebrations anymore, he didn’t care about the plans Hinata had planned for them. He just wanted him home.

And before he could form another thought, his phone rang. 

_-_ **Boke >:(** _is calling-_

His heart leapt. 

“Sho?” 

_“Hey you! Ten minutes until your birthday!!!”_ Hinata chuckled at the other end of the line and Kageyama closed his eyes, imagining his bubbly boyfriend beside him. 

“I’d be kissing your forehead by now.” 

_“Miss me that much?”_

“Yes? It’s our first birthday apart. Of course I miss you.” 

_“I bet I miss you more than you miss me.”_

“I don’t think so. You’re the one stuck across the world. _I_ miss you more being surrounded by your stuff here.” Kageyama didn’t even bother to hide the longing and scowl in his voice. Hinata giggled and Kageyama could just _see_ the bright smile he was probably wearing. 

_“Dunno, Tobi. I think I have a feeling that I miss you more.”_

“What did I just say?” 

_“Oh I heard you, grumpy-yama. My statement stands.”_

Kageyama rolled his eyes, imagining the smug look on Hinata’s face and he wanted nothing more than to kiss it off of him. 

_“I can just_ hear _you roll your eyes.”_

“You’d be right. Tch. I miss you more and that’s that.” 

_“I’ll make you eat your words.”_

“Dumbass, how? The only way you’d do that is if you came home right now because you missed me so much.” 

_“What if I did?”_

Kageyama’s eyes widened in hope, the rush of adrenaline making him sit up. “Don’t… don’t joke about that, Shouyou…” 

_“Tobio, my hands are really cold and I can’t be bothered to get my keys out.”_

“Sho…” 

_“Five more minutes until your birthday.”_ Kageyama could hear the smile in Hinata’s voice, making him throw the blankets off of him, hopping off the bed.

“If I open the door and you’re not there, I’m never tossing to you again.” He said as he rushed to the front door.

Hinata laughed, _“If I am, then you have to toss to me forever.”_

“Deal.” 

Kageyama’s heart was beating faster by the second, anticipation and hope that Hinata’s behind the door like he says he is. He could hear Hinata breathing from the other end of the call, almost like he could hear it behind the door. He unlocked the deadbolt and turned the knob, finally opening the door. 

He was met with the snow falling slowly outside, and for a second, a feeling of disappointment shot through him until he heard shuffling from below. He looked down and his breath hitched as he hung up, slowly bringing the phone down from his ear. 

Hinata was there, on one knee, his cheeks and nose red from the cold. One of his hands held his phone against his ear, the other holding an open velvet box that held two silver bands. 

“Happy birthday, Tobio.” His sunshine smiled up at him so warmly, he swears it could melt the snow. “I know it’s your birthday, but I’m selfish. You know that more than anyone. So here I am asking for something on your birthday. A rather big something. Oh god- I’m suddenly so nervous I think I’m gonna be sick. Give me a moment.” 

Hinata shoved his phone in his pocket and covered his face with his now free hand. Kageyama blinked at him three times, registering that Hinata was home and that he’s in front of him, proposing. Or attempting to. All he could do at that moment was laugh fondly. 

“Oi, why are you laughing? This is a serious moment here!” Hinata scowled. 

“You are the biggest dumbass I know.” Kageyama said through laughs, pulling Hinata up and inside their apartment in the process. He took Hinata in his arms, burying his head in Hinata’s hair, still damp from the melted snow, but he didn’t care. He held him tightly, not wanting to let go any time soon. He felt Hinata wrap his arms around his waist, burying his face into Kageyama’s warm chest. 

“I’m your dumbass.” Hinata mumbled into his shirt. 

“Yeah, and my dumbass is home.” 

“I’m home.” 

They held each other for a moment, standing in the middle of the genkan, taking each other in after so long of being apart. 

“Tobi, can you let go so I can finish my proposal?” 

“Just one more minute.” 

“No.”

“Yes.” 

“Tobio.” 

“Shh. It’s my birthday.” 

Hinata sighed and smiled, hugging Kageyama tighter. 

Finally, Kageyama pulled away, his hands going up to Hinata’s face, tilting him up. Their eyes met and all they could see is the love and adoration they have for one another. Then, Kageyama squinted and squeezed both of Hinata’s cheeks, stretching them. 

“How did you get past the travel restriction, huh? Do you know how dangerous it is to be travelling right now? What if you got sick huh? Is it even safe to hug you? Did you even quarantine for two weeks? Now I have to quarantine for two weeks, Hinata boke”

Hinata fought against the assault on his cheeks and explained, “I landed three weeks ago, okay! I planned this but I didn’t wanna tell you because it’s a surprise! I already got tested and I’m safe okay! I even took an extra week to isolate myself at Natsu’s.” 

Kageyama finally let go of Hinata’s cheeks. “Oh.” 

The shorter of the two rubbed at his face and glared at Kageyama. He then walked past Kageyama into the apartment, dropping his luggage and things by the couch. Kageyama followed and hugged Hinata from behind. 

“Can I finish my proposal now? It’ll be awkward if I do it any later.” Hinata grumbled, although melting into Kageyama nonetheless. 

“It’s already awkward.” 

“But I don’t want it to be _more_ awkward.” 

“You’re so weird. You know I’ll say yes.” 

“Let me be romantic, dammit!” 

“Can I hold you like this while you do it?” 

“...Fine.” 

“Ok, ok. Go.” 

Hinata took a deep breath and started, feeling calm and reassured in the safety of Kageyama’s arms, he smiled, “As I was saying… I know it’s your birthday and I shouldn’t be the one asking for things. But I want to ask for your hand in marriage. I want to take on the Olympic court with the same last name. I want to spend the rest of our lives together. So, Kageyama Tobio, will you give me the honours of having that privilege?”

He turned in Kageyama’s arms until they were facing each other. Kageyama was looking at him with so much love, it was overwhelming. Hinata smiled brightly at him. 

“Besides, you have to uphold the end of our deal and toss to me forever.” 

Kageyama grinned and kissed Hinata’s forehead, lingering there a second longer than usual.

“Shouyou, I want nothing more.” 

“I love you, Kageyama Tobio.” Tears started to well up in Hinata’s eyes, “Happy birthday.” 

Kageyama kissed away the tears that threatened to fall, then he moved on to place a kiss on Hinata’s nose, still red from the cold, and then he looked at him. He took in the features he’s memorized like the back of his hands. The bright eyes that looked at him like he was everything, the smile that never failed to warm him up. He closed the little gap between them and pressed their lips together in a loving kiss, pouring out all the longing, all the words he could never say, all the love and admiration he felt into the intimate gesture.

“I love you so much more. Thank you for giving me the best present I could ever have.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SOUM4KI)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!! 
> 
> Happy birthday to my first haikyuu love uwu


End file.
